BLOODY WINGS
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: ... Satu... Dua... Tiga.../Aku terus mendesah. Terus menyebut namanya. Tapi ia tak menjawab, dan tak bersuara. Seakan aku ini sedang bercinta dengan benda mati./"Apa kau percaya padaku?"/DOR/"… Kita akan pergi dari dunia ini."/KYUSUNG/DeathChara/YesungBirthDayEvent/GAJE/RnR Please?


Dia adalah iblis.

Iblis kejam.

Iblis dingin.

Iblis tak berperasaan.

… Dan anehnya, aku malah mencintainya.

:::

* * *

Ucchan mempersembahkan:

 **Bloody Wings**

* * *

Rated: M

* * *

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt Comfort

* * *

Main Cast: KyuHyun & YeSung

* * *

Warn!: BL, GaJe, alur gak jelas, typo(s), angst(?), DC alias Death Chara!(kayaknya sih/plak)

* * *

Disclaimer: Mereka berdua milik diri mereka sendiri dan saling memiliki~! FF ini Ucchan buat untuk memeriahkan ultah Yemma!X3

* * *

:::

* * *

ALL YESUNG'S POV: ON

* * *

Tik… tik… tik…

Bunyi jarum jam menemaniku dalam kesendirianku.

… Aku mulai berhitung.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Krieet

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku, demi menyambut tuanku.

"Tuan Kyuhyun…"

Tuan menghampiriku, tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia membalik tubuhku dengan **kasar** , membuka risleting celananya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung **menghujam** holeku.

… Dan aku menikmatinya.

Aku terus mendesah. Terus menyebut namanya. Tapi ia tak menjawab, dan tak bersuara. Seakan aku ini sedang bercinta dengan **benda mati**. Hanya sepihak. Hanya aku yang merasakan.

… Tidak dengan **dia**.

:

:

Aku mengatur napasku yang tersengal. Obsidianku melirik tuan, dan menemukannya sedang menyalakan rokoknya. Sama sekali tak memandang ke arahku.

Aku memandangi rokok yang sedang dinikmati Tuan. "… Tu… an…" panggilku, membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Mm…"

"… Merokok… tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Ekspresi wajah Tuan semakin mendingin. Namun aku tak gentar ataupun merasa takut. Aku tidak ingin Tuan sakit… aku tidak ingin Tuan terluka…

… Aku tidak ingin Tuan meninggalkanku.

Tuan menyeringai. "Cerewet." Setelah berbisik begitu, Tuan langsung menyundut rokok yang baru dinyalakannya itu di dada terbukaku.

… Menambah satu lagi **luka** baru di tubuhku.

"…" aku tidak berkata apapun. Hanya merasakan sesuatu yang panas di dadaku. Menyeruak. Pedih. Perih. Rasanya seperti **terbakar**.

Tuan berdiri, memperbaiki pakaiannya, lalu melangkah pergi, pergi dari ruangan sempit dan pengap ini.

… Pergi dariku.

Blam

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, menunggu kunjungan Tuan yang berikutnya.

… Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah 'miliknya'. Dia majikanku. Tuanku. Hanya dia. Dia. Dia. Dan dia. Aku tidak mengenal orang lain, siapapun. Hanya dia. Aku hanya di sini. Tak kemana-mana. Selalu menutup mata saat ia pergi, dan membuka mata saat dia datang.

… **Selalu**.

:::

Cinta yang salah.

Cinta yang memalukan.

Cinta yang menggelikan.

Cinta yang menjijikan.

Cinta yang tak terbalaskan.

… Semuanya kurasakan.

:::

… Satu…

… Dua…

…

Krieet

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurku, menyambut kedatangan Tuan. "… Tuan Kyuhyun…"

Aku melihatnya menatap tajam ke arahku. "… Menungginglah."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku menuruti perintah Tuan. Menungging membelakangi Tuan. Selanjutnya aku mendengar bunyi seretan langkah kaki Tuan yang semakin mendekatiku.

Aku merasakan kasur dibelakangku memberat, dan yang kurasakan berikutnya… sesuatu yang sangat kecil seperti jarum suntik memasuki lubangku. Tapi aku tidak menoleh, tidak berontak, tidak mempertanyakan apa yang Tuan Kyuhyun lakukan.

… Aku hanya akan menuruti perintahnya.

Sebuah cairan dapat kurasakan memenuhi perutku. Sepertinya Tuan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam tubuhku. Entah kenapa tubuhku yang tadinya lemah, perlahan mulai pulih.

"…"

Dapat kurasakan jarum suntik itu ditarik dari dalam lubangku. Digantikan oleh… kejantanan Tuan yang sangat besar.

Menusuk kedalamku. Mengenai prostatku. Membuatku melayang dengan seluruh kekasarannya. Memukulku. Menamparku. Menyundutku dengan rokok yang baru saja dinyalakannya. Bahkan men **cekik** ku hingga aku sulit bernapas.

…

Tuan sangat liar malam ini.

:::

Aku yang selalu mencintainya.

Menyayanginya.

Menginginkannya.

Dia.

Walau mustahil.

Walau tak mungkin.

… Karena aku hanya budak seksnya.

… Dan karena aku… bukanlah seorang manusia.

:::

Malam kemarin.

Malam ini.

Malam besok.

Dan selanjutnya.

Aku selalu bersama Tuan Kyuhyun. Aku bahagia. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. walau yang dilakukan Tuan hanya memasukiku, sama sekali tak mengajakku berbicara.

… Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Sungguh.

Aku baik-baik saja.

* * *

"… Kim Jongwoon…"

DEG

Aku melotot, menatap tak percaya entah kemana. '… Tuan… memanggilku…?'

"Kim Jongwoon…"

"Y-ya, Tuan… ada yang bisa saya bantu…?" tanyaku sopan, sambil duduk menghadap Tuan –bagian bawahku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Tuan Kyuhyun memandangku lama, dengan tatapan yang tak kupahami. Dan sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa kupahami.

… Apa Tuan sedang merasakan suatu perasaan…? Perasaan apa… **itu** …?

"… Ani. Lupakan saja." setelah berkata begitu, Tuan mengenakan coat panjang merahnya, dan melangkah keluar dari 'kamar'ku. Meninggalkanku yang terpaku.

Blam

Bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup, tubuhku limbung kebelakang, dan membuatku jatuh terbaring di atas ranjangku.

"… Tuan… mengajakku bicara…" bisikku, masih tak percaya. "… Dia bahkan… bicara lumayan banyak…" aku tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan di dadaku.

Kehangatan yang **tidak** seharusnya kurasakan.

:::

Aku memilih untuk mencintaimu.

Tanpa balasan.

Tanpa pengakuan.

Tak mengapa.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

… Bahkan meski itu berarti bunuh diri.

:::

... Aku mencengkram bantalku. Merasakan tubuhku menggigil hebat, dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Bibirku terasa kering walau sudah berkali-kali kujilat.

… Sepertinya aku sakit…

… Aneh… memangnya mahluk sepertiku bisa sakit…?

* * *

"I… ya… Tu… an…"

* * *

 **BZT**

"Yang ini… mod… el… ter… baru…"

* * *

 **BZT**

* * *

"Dia… bisa… tet… ap hidu… p… dengan cair… an… ini… Tentu kami ak… an member… i harga kh… usus…"

* * *

 **BZT**

* * *

"Tapi… dia pun... ya…"

* * *

 **DEG**

* * *

"… Batas waktu…"

* * *

… Batas… waktu…

Benar juga. Tak lama lagi aku akan mati membusuk. Dan Tuan akan menggantikanku dengan yang baru. Aku memang membutuhkan Tuan, tapi berbeda denganku…

… Tuan tak membutuhkanku.

Napasku mulai memburu. "… Tu… an…" lirihku, tetap memejamkan mataku. "… Tuan…"

Satu…

"Kh…"

Dua…

"Ukh… ngh…!"

… Tiga.

DEG

"UHK!" aku buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangku, dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke lantai. "HOEKH…! Ukh… kh… ohk…"

Air mata menggenangi kedua mataku.

… **Darah** …

Aku memandang kosong cairan yang kumuntahkan. Cairan merah berbau amis itu mengotori lantai yang sudah tertutupi oleh debu tebal –karena tidak pernah disapu.

Satu yang kutahu.

…

… _Aku_ _sakit_.

:::

Dingin.

Dingin.

Dingin.

… Semua yang kurasakan hanyalah…

... Dingin.

:::

Aku memeluk lututku, menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarku yang sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba di tiap sudutnya.

… Tuan tak datang…

Sudah tiga hari ini Tuan tak pernah datang menemuiku. Padahal aku 'sakit' dan sebentar lagi akan mati.

… Sepertinya Tuan sudah tahu. Dan tak mau repot-repot mengurusiku yang sudah mau mati ini. Mungkin saja dia sudah menemukan penggantiku. Yang lebih cantik, yang lebih manis, yang lebih bisa memuaskannya.

… Bukan **aku**.

"… Nanana…" aku mulai bersenandung kecil. Dulu pembuatku mengajarkanku dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain untuk bersenandung jika merasa putus asa.

" _Maafkan aku karena menciptakan kalian untuk hal seperti ini. Tapi ingatlah, jika kalian merasa putus asa, bersenandunglah! Senandungkan lagu gembira! Dan lupakan semua kesedihan kalian!"_

" _Lagu gembira itu seperti apa?"_

Aku teringat suara cempreng Ryeowook, salah seorang saudaraku. sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya… sudah tak pernah lagi setelah hari itu dia dibeli oleh seorang pengusaha kaya…

" _Lagu gembira itu… ah! Biar kuajarkan! Kalian ikuti ne? Siap? Satu… dua…-"_

"Na… na… na… Humdadadum… Dudu… du…"

Tes

"Jujaranumnum… num… la… la…"

Tes

"… La la…"

Tes

"…"

… Kenapa aku menangis…? Kenapa aku tak gembira…? Apa lagu yang kusenandungkan tidak cukup gembira? Aku mengeratkan pelukan pada lututku yang gemetaran. Tubuhku sakit… tapi yang paling sakit adalah… dadaku… jantungku terus berdenyut **menyakitkan** …

"… La… la…"

… Tanpa Tuan, aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi.

"… Kh…"

Perlahan tubuhku limbung, jatuh membentur lantai keras di bawah. Tanganku terkulai lemas, tak bergerak. Kelopak mataku menjadi sangat berat. Aku perlahan memejamkan mataku. Menghitung sisa napas yang kumiliki.

… Sekali lagi…

Aku akan menghitung.

* * *

 **… Sekali lagi.**

* * *

"… Sat… u…" lirihku.

"… Du… a…" suaraku semakin mengecil.

"… Tiga…"

Kuharap Tuan akan selalu sehat, dan berbahagia. Aku senang, telah menjadi 'milik' Tuan selama dua tahun ini.

Memang pada akhirnyapun… aku hanyalah sesosok monster… **manusia mutan** … yang tak akan mungkin bisa dicintai manusia yang sebenarnya.

… Aku hanya sampah. Tak berharga.

… Hanya **mutan** tak berharga…

… Mutan tak berharga yang jatuh cinta pada manusia.

… Dan parahnya…

Manusia itu adalah Tuannya sendiri.

Krieet…

Tap

Tap

Aku hanya mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka, dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Aku mendengar suara berat yang selalu kurindukan itu berbisik-

"… Kim Jongwoon…"

-… Lalu semua gelap.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Aku memandangi ahjussi yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria asing. "Iya, Tuan. Yang ini model terbaru!" ahjussi menepuk-nepuk pelan kapsul kaca berukuran sedang –tempatku sedang berbaring.

Kulihat pria itu tak sedetikpun melepas pandangan matanya dari kedua obsidianku. Seakan sedang berbicara melalui matanya. Tapi aku tak paham apa yang ia bicarakan.

… Aku tak mengerti.

"Dia bisa tetap hidup dengan cairan ini." Ucap ahjussi sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berisi cairan berwarna hijau. "Tentu kami akan memberi harga khusus untuk anda."

Pria itu tetap diam memandangku, dan aku balas memandangnya.

Apakah orang ini yang akan menjadi Tuanku…?

"Dia memang mutan yang kami rancang supaya tidak akan mati walau disiksa seperti apapun. Bahkan anda tak perlu memberinya makanan ataupun minuman. Dan kalaupun terluka, ia akan segera pulih lagi!" Lanjut ahjussi lagi. "Tapi dia punya batas waktu."

Kali ini pria itu beralih menatap ahjussi dengan tatapan dingin. "… Apa maksudmu?"

"… Dia akan mati dalam waktu dua tahun setelah dikeluarkan dari tempat ini." Ahjussi menyipitkan matanya, menghadapi tatapan dingin penuh intimidasi dari pria itu. "Kau tahu, Tuan…? Ini adalah bisnis kami."

"… Baiklah."

… Aku tak pernah tahu, kalau dimasa depan nanti, aku akan jatuh cinta pada iblis ini.

… Tidak sama sekali.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

:::

Memelukmu. Membuatmu merasa aman.

… Mendengar desah napasmu.

… Sekali lagi.

:::

Deg

"Cepat lakukan."

Deg

"B-baik… a-akan… saya lakukan…"

Deg

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam…"

Deg

"T-tidak…! Tolong jauhkan pistol itu, Tuan…!"

Deg

"Lakukan."

Deg

"…"

Aku hanya mendengar suara samar disekelilingku. Suara Tuan… Kyuhyun…? Dan seorang lagi…

… Ahjussi?

DEG

"S-sudah selesai, Tuan… b-bisakah saya pergi sekarang…?"

"… Hm. Ya. **Pergilah**."

DOR

… Bunyi apa itu…?

BZT

"… Kim Jongwoon."

Perlahan kedua kelopak mataku bergerak, terangkat dan menunjukkan wajah Tuan Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat denganku. Ekspresi wajah lembutnya yang baru kali ini kulihat –dan itu membuat dadaku menghangat.

"Tu… an…" jawabku lirih.

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat merasakan kedua tangan hangat Tuan terulur menyentuh dan memeluk tubuhku erat. "… Syukurlah."

Aku diam. Tak paham. Bukankah aku seharusnya sudah mati? Kenapa aku masih disini? Dan… aku menatap ke arah lantai. Kenapa ahjussi berbaring begitu? Dan kenapa lantai di bawahnya penuh dengan cairan merah? Dia berdarah? Kenapa? Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di benakku. Tapi yang paling membuatku bingung…

… Kenapa Tuan memelukku…?

"… Kita pergi dari sini." Tuan Kyuhyun menggendongku, lalu melangkah ke seberang ruangan gelap yang hanya dipenuhi cahaya remang-remang berwarna jingga. Meninggalkan ahjussi yang masih tak bergerak.

"… Ahjussi…" cicitku lirih.

"Jangan pedulikan dia."

Aku mendongak, memandangi wajah tampan Tuan Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini aku menatap wajahnya sedekat ini. Tuan balas memandangku, dan kali ini sama dengan tatapan yang waktu itu, ketika aku pertama bertemu dengannya.

… Tatapan yang kini kupahami artinya.

Aku mencengkram lengannya lemah. Menyandarkan wajahku pada dadanya. Tersenyum, terlebih saat merasakan bibir Tuan yang mengecup puncak kepalaku.

… Tatapan yang selama ini selalu kuberikan padanya.

:::

Tatapan penuh **cinta**.

:::

Butir hujan turun, membasahi tubuhku. Aku kedinginan, dan Tuan segera menyadarinya. Tuan lalu melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikannya padaku. Aku mendongak, menatap Tuan yang tersenyum lembut.

"… Tuan…"

Tuan tak berkata apa-apa. Ia terus menggendongku, melangkah menuju suatu benda yang kuketahui adalah mobil. Tuan lalu mendudukanku disalah satu jok mobil itu, dan menutup pintu mobil. Ia lalu memutar, dan masuk kemobil untuk duduk disampingku. Ia menjalankan mobil, meninggalkan bangunan yang sudah berantakan, seperti dihancurkan sesuatu. Padahal bangunan itu dulunya adalah tempat kelahiranku, dan tempatku tinggal.

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Aku memandangnya lama. Sepertinya Tuan memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Tes**

"Hey…"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Tuan. "Y-ya, Tuan?" sahutku terbata.

"… Apa pendapatmu soal aku?" suara berat Tuan menembus derasnya hujan. Ia tak menatapku, tetap memperhatikan jalan dihadapannya.

… Pendapatku…?

"… Saya tidak tahu…"

 **Tes**

"… Hm."

Aku menunduk. Kurasa Tuan marah. Tapi aku memang tak mungkin jujur. Rasanya masih takut sekali, seandainya aku jujur, mungkin Tuan akan jijik padaku.

Walau Tuan memperlakukanku dengan lembut, meski tatapannya padaku… seakan mencintaiku, tapi tetap saja.

… Aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak berharap.

 **Tes**

:::

Semakin darah itu menetes…

… Semakin aku merasakan kesakitan.

Bahkan, aku lebih memilih mati dibanding melihatmu terluka.

…

… Seperti **ini**.

:::

Tuan membawaku ke sebuah tebing tinggi. Aku melangkah tertatih mendekati ujung tebing, dan melihat jurang di bawah yang tampak sangat jauh sekali.

"Kim Jongwoon."

Aku menoleh kearah Tuan. "Ya, Tuan?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

Tuan tak berkata apapun. Dia berlutut, merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah… berbentuk hati…

"Kim Jongwoon…" panggil Tuan sekali lagi, kini jemarinya membuka kotak tersebut dan menunjukan sebuah benda berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan batu biru kecil diatasnya.

"Ya, Tuan?" tanyaku bingung, walau jujur aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Kenapa Tuan berlutut? Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Padahal tubuhnya basah. Aku buru-buru melepas jaket Tuan, dan memakaikannya pada Tuan. Walau kedinginan, tak apa. Aku tak ingin Tuan sakit. "Maafkan kelancangan saya…"

Tuan terdiam sejenak. Ia menatapku lama, dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Ada kesedihan disana, namun aku masih bisa menangkap kelembutan di kedua matanya.

"… Bagaimana bisa… Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan malaikat sepertimu…? Apa dia mengutukku…? Atau ini malah hadiah untukku…? Kenapa Tuhan membuatku bertemu denganmu…? Siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

Aku tidak paham apa yang Tuan bicarakan, tapi aku tetap mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika bisa mendengar suaranya…

Tak pernah ia bicara sebanyak ini sebelumnya…

"… Apa kau percaya padaku…?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Tuan. "Tentu, Tuan." Tak ada yang lebih kupercayai didunia ini daripada Tuan. Tuanlah satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Ingin aku berkata begitu, sayangnya lidahku kelu. Tak mampu mengungkapkannya, kata-kata itu seakan tersangkut ditenggorokanku, dan tak mau keluar.

"… Ikutlah denganku." Tuan menatapku. "… Kita pergi dari dunia ini."

Aku terdiam. Tak paham. Apa… maksudnya…?

…

Samar aku mendengar bunyi berisik dari kejauhan, dan semakin lama, semakin mendekat. Kuperhatikan wajah Tuan Kyuhyun, tak mampu bicara.

Tuan berdiri, mengambil benda setengah lingkaran yang ternyata berbentuk bulat itu, lalu meraih jemariku, dan memakaikannya pada jari manisku. Aku menatap benda bersinar itu, tampak sangat indah, dan itu membuatku **bahagia**.

"Tuan-"

DEG

Aku melotot. Kaki… kaki Tuan…

… Berdarah…

Aku menatap Tuan dan kakinya bergantian. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Tuan? Kenapa Tuan terluka? Apakah sakit? Aku tidak mau Tuan sakit!

Tuan tak menjawab. Ia malah menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

DEG

DEG

Aku bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya. Terasa sangat menentramkan…

…

Bunyi berisik itu… semakin mendekat…? Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Seakan ada bahaya yang mendekat.

"… Apa kau percaya denganku…?"

Aku mendongak, Tuan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Aku diam, memandangi kedua manik caramelnya yang balas menatapku. Langit malam di atas seakan menjadi latar belakang wajah tampan Tuan.

Jrassh…

Hujan tetap turun, tetes demi tetes, menyentuh wajahku, turun… jatuh ke tanah. Tak ada bintang yang terlihat. **Gelap**. **Kelam**. **Suram**.

… **Menakutkan**.

… Satu tetes… dua tetes…

…

* * *

… Satu…

… Dua…

… Tiga.

* * *

Sebuah cahaya seketika menyorot kami. Bunyi berisik dari sebuah… helikopter…? Ya… sebuah helikopter nampak menembus langit malam, bunyi baling-balingnya seakan mampu mengalahkan bunyi hujan yang terus turun. Tak jauh dari tempat Tuan dan aku berdiri, beberapa mobil dengan sirine di atasnya nampak berdatangan, dari dalamnya, orang-orang berseragam lengkap turun, dan menggenggam pistol.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Apa yang terjadi?

"… Kim Jongwoon…"

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"… Jadilah milikku sepenuhnya."

Aku mengernyit. "Tuan-" tapi aku tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku, karena jemari Tuan telah menahan wajahku, dan bibirnya menempel pada bibirku.

… Tuan menciumku…

"Hmh…" aku memejamkan mataku, tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur diikuti Tuan. Aku mencengkram kerah coatnya, berusaha menahan debaran yang membuncah di dadaku. "Hngh… Tu… an…"

Tuan melepas ciumannya. Ia menatapku hangat, dan tersenyum sangat lembut. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Aku memandangi kedua caramelnya. "… **Iya**."

"TEMBAK!"

DOR

DOR

DOR

Bunyi berisik itu secara beruntun terdengar, dan beberapa benda kecil meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah kami. Tapi Tuan memelukku, lalu melompat masuk ke dalam jurang.

Aku memandangi ujung tebing yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Apa aku akan mati? Tapi tidak mengapa, asalkan aku bersama dengan Tuan… aku akan terus bersama dengan Tuan…

"Kim Jongwoon…"

Samar, aku masih dapat mendengar suara berat Tuan.

"… Kita akan selalu bersama. Urusanku di dunia ini sudah selesai. Kita akan pulang."

…

Tubuh Tuan diselimuti aura gelap yang sangat pekat, dan rasanya membakar saat menyentuh kulitku. Aku membelalak tak percaya, sepasang sayap raksasa berwarna raven nampak di punggung Tuan dan dua tanduk berwarna hitam yang diselimuti oleh cairan merah seperti darah juga tumbuh dikedua sisi kepala Tuan. Ia menangkapku, dan menggendongku yang masih kebingungan.

Tuan tersenyum menanggapi kebingunganku. "Terkejut? Aku adalah demon. Lebih tepatnya, putera dari raja setan." Aku melongo tak percaya. "… Kita akan pergi dari dunia ini."

Sayapnya mulai mengepak, kami naik, meninggalkan sosok tubuh kami yang semakin jauh kebawah. Aku memandangi tubuhku yang semakin hilang ditelan kabut malam.

"Kau…"

Aku mendongak, dan menemukan sepasang manik berwarna merah darah, dan bibirnya yang sedang menyeringai mengerikan.

"… AKAN SELALU MELAYANIKU, BAHKAN DI **NERAKA** SEKALIPUN."

:::

Aku mencintainya.

Seorang iblis.

Dan aku akan selalu bersamanya.

Selama apapun itu.

…

Dia membawaku.

Membawaku ke sana.

Di mana sampai kapanpun,

Aku tetaplah bagaikan hewan peliharaannya.

:::

 **END**

Ucchan terlalu sering nonton anime bergenre gore, jadi FFnya kepengaruh anime, susah ne, ngubah gambar jadi kata-kata. Ribet deh. Ah, mianne, Ucchan masih hutang banyaak FF!/PLAK

Anyway, ini untuk event ultah Yemma! Nyahahah! Jangan sebut nama Bumdad di depan Ucchan! UCCHAN SAKIT HATI! Tapi kalau memang itu pilihan Bumdad, tak mengapa. Yang penting hubungannya dengan member suju yang lain baik-baik

Oh ya, katanya Korea mau perang ne? hooohhh~… *culik member SJ n bawa ke Indonesia*/plak

Oke, mian kalau gaje ne! Jadi intinya, Yemma itu sejenis manusia mutan yang tak bisa mati, namun punya batas waktu tersendiri. Sementara Kyuppa itu mahluk demon yang tinggal didunia untuk membunuh manusia. Tapi dia jatuh cinta pada Yemma sejak pertama ia melihatnya. Dan soal kenapa dia tidak membawa Yemma keneraka dari dulu, soalnya dia ingin bermain-main dengan Yemma, sampai batasnya. Beneran setan ne?/plak n masalah kenapa mereka dikejar polisi, soalnya Kyuppa ketahuan membunuh orang-orang yang berada di perusahaan pembuat mutan, sekaligus menghancurkan perusahaannya. Gaje ya? aish…

… Ya intinya gitu, soalnya dipersyaratan eventnya ceritanya gak boleh ngegantung.

Ini gak ngegantung kan?8D (Readerdeul: No comment.)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YEMMA!*teriak pake toa*

Singkat kata,

Review please~?


End file.
